Devices for the code sorting postal items are known which comprise a main conveyor, and one or more feed and discharge stations wherein postal items are fed to the main conveyor and coded information relative to the destinations of said postal items is recorded in a store for controlling a number of discharge positions into which said postal items are discharged in accordance with the coded information recorded in the store. The main conveyor of such device is provided with a number of cassettes placed at right angles to its direction of movement, each of which cassette is capable of transporting one postal item in an upright position.
The conveyor of a known device of this type is complicated, because the cassettes are loaded at the top. Each cassette is provided with four travelling rollers co-operating with four guiding tracks. The cassettes are moved along by two endless chains and, while in motion, have to be loaded with separate postal items, which requires complicated auxiliary equipment.